


Good night

by numbika



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Babybones, Dadster, Family Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numbika/pseuds/numbika
Summary: "I think he fell asleep," Sans said critically."No, I didn't," replied their father, his eyes still closed. "You...but...why don't you two sleep already?" He yawned as he tried to pull his thoughts out of the claws of his exhaustion and finally glanced at his children in great difficulty.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Good night

"And then Snuffy and Classy ..."

There was silence in the room, which filled with curiosity at first, and a faint snoring could have been heard. The two skeletons gently moved closer to their father, who, as a result, tumbled back from his half-dream.

"…then they went on to find the magic-apple to free their companion," Dr. Gaster muttered, trying to master closed-eye reading, "but before..." he tried to focus on his fingers as he held the book and its pages. It was a real challenge with his slowly melting will. However, his mind soon swallowed up and drowned it, focusing yet again on the soft cushions and the warm blanket.

There was another pause and a slight flutter again.

"…they had to make sure before that…that the level of DT was adequate to the soul they were trying to..."

Another - much longer than before - silence filled the room.

"I think he fell asleep," Sans said critically.

"No, I didn't," replied their father, his eyes still closed. "You...but...why don't you two sleep already?" He yawned as he tried to pull his thoughts out of the claws of his exhaustion and finally glanced at his children in great difficulty.

On the two skeletons lay on either side, Sans blinking in his bluish short-sleeved pajamas, while Papyrus was wearing a yellow star coveralls on a red background. They both watched him with a smirk.

"…what is that?"

"We can't sleep, dad." Sans replied and his brother chuckled.

"Hmm? Bad dreams? Sans, I told you not to drink as much ketchup before going to bed, and Papyrus I can assure you, there's nothing under your bed." Gaster gently stroked the heads of his two sons, whose looked at him with a gentler smile. Childhood malady only shone on them.

"What?"

"You're in our bed, you fell asleep reading the bedtime story." His older son gratefully helped him out.

W.D. Gaster for the first time at this evening have been completely awake. Looking around, he was forced to see that his sons were absolutely right. The tale book was laying on his lap he didn't even notice when it had fallen out of his fingers.

_How long have I been here?_

Fortunately, the two of them had just enough beds for the three of them.

 _At least they have some space, even if I supplanted them out_ , the scientist thought guilty. _Damn_.

"I'm sorry," Gaster rubbed his head, which had started throbbing again. "Sometimes adults fall asleep in strange places." He glanced significantly at Sans.

" _Sometimes_." He replied with a grin.

"Touché." The pride warmed his heart. "I apologize, I'll finish the tale and let you rest now."

"You still have to work tonight?" Papyrus asked.

 _Always aware of this kind of tasks_ , Gaster smiled as he stroked the monster's head again.

"Just a few hours...I'm a little behind with the current study."

Sans and Papyrus exchanged a look.

It was Sans who moved first. He placed the child's book on the nightstand, then leaned under his father's arm and hugged him as far as he could reach.

"Mh," Sans said, closing his eyes.

In the meantime, Papyrus took on two of his favorite plushes, Snuffy, the elephant, one of his ear was purple, the other had yellow colour, and she was wearing a tiny hat, and Classy, the cat, whose eyes were red and the other glowed green. The skeletonbaby wandered back to Gaster, putting them on his lap. Finally, as he finished his job, he moved closer to his father.

"Then Classy and Snuffy will take care of us and help you afterwards." Yawned Papyrus.

"You always say we need to rest, so we can study the world the next day in full force." Sans muttered, straightening a portion of the blanket.

"I ..." Gaster's voice softened, and he was not disturbed at all by how his own sons trapped him. "I usually say things like that, right?"

He felt the fatigue re-settled on every part of his body. His thoughts sank into the pleasant softness as he listened to the snarling of his two little sons. He would never have thought it would be the most pleasant anesthetic of his life.

"Well, all right then, good night. I love you, Sans, and you too, Papyrus."

"Love you too, dad." Which of them could say, maybe both or neither of them, he couldn't tell. Gaster fell asleep with a warm smile on his face, while his arms held his two sons.


End file.
